Innocences Perdues
by miss.death.paris
Summary: 3 semaines qu'Emma est rentrée de son deuxième séjour à Narnia. Mais elle n'est pas rentrée seule... Et à Storybrooke, Hook retrouve une ancienne connaissance.
1. Chapitre 1

**INNOCENCES PERDUES**

**DISCLAIMING:**_ Non, l'univers d'OUAT et de Narnia et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et je ne gagne toujours rien._

**RATING:**_ T_

**RÉSUMÉ:**_ 3 semaines qu'Emma est rentrée de son deuxième séjour à Narnia. Mais elle n'est pas rentrée seule... Et à Storybrooke, Hook retrouve une ancienne connaissance._

**N/A:**_ Encore une fois, cette histoire est la suite direct de mes deux précédents crossovers OUAT vs Narnia donc ça ne prend pas en compte les événements à partir de l'épisode 10._

**CHAPITRE 1**

Emma se réveilla barbouillée. Depuis quelques jours elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle eut la nausée et se dit qu'elle avait sûrement choper un virus. Elle alla à la salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche. Ce matin, elle passerait à la pharmacie, acheter des cachets.

"-Oh! Tu as une mine affreuse, ça ne va pas?

-Oui, oui, je sais, maugréa la jeune femme, Merci Snow."

Et elle sortit sans cérémonie.

Dans les rayons de la pharmacie, Emma cherchait un anti-nauséeux quand son regard se porta sur un test de se figea, le temps que l'idée fasse son chemin et qu'elle fasse un rapide calcul. 7 jours. 7 jours de retard. Et trois semaines qu'elle était rentrée de son deuxième séjour à Narnia. Trois semaines depuis sa nuit d'amour avec Edmund. Elle dut reprendre son souffle et prendre sur elle pour ne pas s'écrouler. Elle attrapa un test, passa à la caisse et courut jusqu'au poste. Sans dire seulement bonjour à James qui était déjà là, elle se précipita dans les toilettes, déchira l'emballage, baissa son pantalon et sa culotte d'un seul geste et s'assit sur la cuvette.

"-MERDE!

James sursauta au juron de sa fille.

-MERDE! MERDE! ET MERDE!

-Emma? ça va?"

La jeune femme sortit des toilettes en poussant violemment la porte.

"-MERDE!

-Emma, que se passe t-il? Et que tiens-tu?"

Emma cacha vivement le test de grossesse qui affichait insolemment positif, derrière son dos.

"-Rien, rien. Juste une petite contrariété. je ne me sens pas bien, je crois que je vais rentrer. ça ne t'embête pas si je te laisse travailler seul?

-Non, je crois que je m'en sortirai très bien, répondit-il dans un sourire.

-Merci. A plus, alors!"

Hook n'avait pas quitté Storybrooke après son face-à-face avec le crocodile. Où aurait t-il pu aller de toute façon? Le haricot ne marchait qu'une fois, impossible de retourner à FairyTale Land et il ne connaissait pas assez ce monde pur partir comme ça à l'aventure.

Il vivait sur son bateau toujours amarré à la marina de Storybrooke et toujours invisible. Il ruminait à la proue quand une voix musicale et espiègle le sortit de sa torpeur.

"-Ne me dîtes pas que le grand Hook abandonne?"

Il se retourna un mince sourire aux lèvres.

-Wendy Darling, très chère. Quelle plaisir de vous revoir."

Lovée dans le canapé, le test encore dans la main, Emma tentait d'avoir une pensée rationnelle mais tout ce qui lui venait, c'est qu'elle avait franchi une fissure dans un mur pour se retrouver dans un autre monde et que là-bas elle avait passé une nuit de débauche et de sexe débridé avec un mineur d'à peine 16 ans et qu'aujourd'hui elle se retrouvait enceinte! Youpie! Elle éclata soudain en sanglots. L'histoire se répétait lamentablement: voilà qu'elle se retrouvait enceinte sans l'homme qu'elle aimait à ses côtés pour la deuxième fois. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle?

"-Emma! Mon Dieu, Emma! Que t'arrive t-il ma chérie?"

Snow lâcha dans l'entrée tous les paquets qu'elle tenait et se précipita vers sa fille. Elle la consola, la berça, essuya ses larmes de longues minutes avant qu'Emma ne se décide à tout lui raconter.

"-Tu comptes le garder?"

La question fit sursauter Emma. Déjà, elle ne se doutait pas que Snow puisse connaître l'avortement et surtout cette idée ne l'avait pas effleuré dans les quelques heures de réflexion qu'elle avait eu 1/elle n'y avait jamais pensé non plus quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte d'Henry 2/ Avorter de l'enfant d'Edmund? Plutôt mourir!

Sans demander la permission, Wendy avait sortit une théière d'un placard et entreprit de faire un thé.

"-Vous, les anglais et votre manie du thé, railla Hook.

-Vous êtes si bougon. Ne serait-il pas temps de vous détendre? Wendy lui lança un regard moqueur. Sers boucles blondes cascadaient sur ses épaules dénudés dans une jolie robe victorienne. Apparemment, lorsque la malédiction avait été levée, la jeune fille avait repris ses manières et son maintien de parfaite demoiselle. Il dut admettre que ça l'excitait légèrement.

-En effet, d'une certaine façon, j'ai réglé mes comptes avec mon crocodiles et cela fait un moment que j'ai réglé mes comptes avec ce très cher Peter..., le regard de Wendy se voila et le pirate regretta un moment d'avoir rappelé à son souvenir de tristes événements.

-Je vais me détendre et accepter ce thé délicieux. Je crois bien qu'il doit y avoir même quelques biscuits quelque part.

-Oui, moisis et durs comme de la pierre assurément.

-Vilaine fille!

-Pirate!

-Pas trop de compliments, sinon on va croire que l'on s'apprécie! Hook prit un air plus êve de plaisanterie, Wendy Darling. Pourquoi être venue ici?

-Et bien, je le regrette croyez-le bien, mais il est indéniable que vous êtes mon seul lien avec mon autre vie ici alors...

-Vous vous sentiez seule te vous vous dîtes dit "Tiens! Le grand Hook est en ville, rendons-lui une petite visite histoire de bavarder du bon vieux temps".

-C'est à peu près ça. Sauf que je n'ai jamais pensé que vous étiez grand."

Cela avait fait jaser dans Storybrooke dès que les rondeurs d'Emma n'avait plus laisser place aux doutes. Seuls Snow, James et Henry (et ce fut difficile pour la jeune femme d'être totalement honnête avec son fils. Mais celui-ci avait été plutôt compréhensif. "Edmund? Il est trop cool! C'est mon nouveau beau-papa?". La facilité d'adaptation aux situations les plus improbables des enfants étaient extraordinaires!) connaissaient l'identité du père. Pour les autres habitants de Storybrooke, c'était une énigme. La frigide et solitaire Emma était enceinte! Régina ne se priva pas de la traiter de traînée, Gold la gratifiait d'un regard grivois chaque fois qu'il la croisait. Mais au bout du compte, elle s'en moquait. Elle sentait la vie naître dans ses entrailles. Elle se mit à espérer que cet enfant ait les boucles et les yeux noirs de son père. Son esprit vagabonda huit mois en arrière. Ses baisers, ses caresses, sa voix, son sourire... Il lui manquait tant. Emma ressentit une véritable douleur physique.

"-Vous allez bien?

Une petite blonde aux anglaises parfaites se tenait prêt d'elle.

"-Oui. Ce n'est rien. Fausse alerte, vraiment." Emma lui sourit et la jeune fille le lui rendit. Un beau sourire doux et chaleureux.

"-Vous m'avez fait peur, j'ai cru un instant que vous étiez entrain d'accoucher. Et elle partit dans un éclat de rire mélodieux. Je m'appelle Wendy. Wendy Darling.

-Wendy? vraiment?" Elle aurait du s'habituer avec le temps mais à chaque fois son étonnement était le même.

Emma s'assit un instant sur un banc. La jeune blonde lui proposa d'aller lui chercher quelque chose à boire et malgré ses protestations, elle courut au Granny's Dinner lui rapporter un jus d'orange.

Dissimulé dans une ruelle, Hook les observait. Depuis qu'elle était venue lui rendre visite sur son bateau, Wendy l'obsédait. Il rêvait de caresser ses anglaises blondes, ses épaules satinées et sa poitrine naissante mise joliment en valeur dans son corset. L'émotion qu'il ressentit à l'évocation des charmes juvéniles de la jeune fille le gêna. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer la prendre brutalement à même le pont de son bateau.

Snow se sentait impuissante face à la douleur de sa fille et cela la minait. Elle s'en voulait tant de ne savoir quoi faire. James l'avait laissé seule, conscient que sa femme avait besoin d'être seule et que ses mots de réconforts étaient vains.

Snow était concentrée à la table du salon cherchant LA solution.

"-Je pense que tu as déjà ta réponse."

La voix puissante et basse la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna vivement et vit un lion immense au milieu de son salon.

"-Aslan!

-Suivez-moi, jeune Snow-White."

Snow ne posa pas de questions, elle savait où il l'emmenait et ce qu'elle devait y faire. En effet, elle avait toujours su ce qu'elle devait faire.

Emma poussa un cri et se courba en deux. La douleur était devenue intolérable.

"-Mon Dieu! Emma! Tu accouches! Il faut aller à l'hôpital maintenant!"

Ruby et Belle l'encadraient. Elles étaient toutes les trois seules au Granny's Dinner quand la future mère avait ressenti ses premières contractions. Mais elle avait minoré le problème. Maintenant ce n'était plus possible. Mais elle ne voulait pas accoucher maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas accoucher sans lui.

"-Plus le choix maintenant, sembla lui répondre Belle. Mais elle surenchérissait sûrement sur les paroles de Ruby.

La jeune femme attrapa son téléphone.

-Qui appelles-tu?

-Gold. Il va t'emmener.

-Non, j'irai toute seule.

-Ne sois pas stupide! Tu ne peux pas marcher jusqu'à l'hôpital dans ton état et encore moins conduire. Ne fais pas l'enfant et... Gold, c'est Belle! Amène-toi tout de suite avec la voiture devant le _Granny's Dinner_... Ne pose pas de questions et arrive!"

Ruby et Emma, entre deux contractions, la regardèrent un peu interdites et amusées. Dans le couple Belle/Gold, celui qui porte la culotte n'était peut-être pas celui que l'on croit.

Quand il arriva avec la voiture, Ruby et Belle installèrent du mieux qu'elles purent Emma à l'arrière. La jeune serveuse resta prêt d'elle alors que la troisième se glissa sur le siège passager.

"-Elle... Elle accouche? questionna Gold inquiet.

-D'après toi? Vite, à l'hôpital!

-Et qu'elle ne fasse pas son bâtard sur mes sièges!

-Bâtard toi-même!", hurla Emma en pleine contraction.

Snow se trouvait dans la grande salle de Cair Paravel, Aslan à ses côtés.

"-Aslan! quelle plaisir de vous voir!"

Et Lucy se jeta à son coup. Après un câlin chaleureux avec le fier lion, la jeune Reine se tourna vers Snow.

-Pardonnez-moi, chère Snow! Je suis particulièrement grossière! Heureuse de vous revoir également! Quelle plaisir de vous recevoir si peu de temps après Emma.

-Peu de temps? C'est à dire combien?

-1 mois, même un peu moins, pourquoi?"

Et bien, Edmund allait croire à la grossesse la plus rapide du monde!

-Je ne voudrai pas être grossière à mon tour, mais c'est urgent. Je dois voir votre frère au plus vite.

-Peter? Il est sorti mais il rentrera bientôt. Vous avez de nouveaux ennuis?

-Non, non. En fait je pensais à Edmund.

-C'est de famille? lança, très amusée, Lucy.

-Pardon?

-D'apprécier autant Edmund.

-Heu... Non! Non! " Snow comprit que les sentiments d'Emma pour le jeune homme n'avait pas dû échapper à grand monde ici.

-C'est à propos d'Emma justement dit-elle dans un sourire entendu, mais je dois lui parler, seul à seule.

-Je comprend. Il est aux écuries avec Philippe. Je vous y accompagne."

Aslan avait déjà disparu et Snow regretta de ne pouvoir le remercier mais elle eut l'intuition que ce n'était pas nécessaire et qu'il savait déjà tout ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire.

Edmund se trouvait bien dans les écuries et Lucy se retira rapidement avec discrétion et élégance.

"-Snow-White! Que faîtes-vous ici?

-J'irai droit au but, de toute façon, je ne sais pas comment vous annoncer cela avec tact et ménagement.

-M'annoncer quoi? demanda t-il inquiet, ses pensées déjà dirigées vers Emma.

-Très bien, Snow prit une grande inspiration, Emma est rentrée d'ici à Storybrooke il y a neuf mois et elle est sur le point d'accoucher."

Le jeune Roi ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, le temps que l'information monte au cerveau et se décode.

-Vous voulez dire qu'elle.. qu'elle va avoir un enfant de... de...

-De vous, oui. Votre enfant."

Edmund s'assit un moment, abasourdi. A peine un mois qu'Emma était partie lui brisant le coeur même s'il avait toujours su l'issu inéluctable. Et voilà qu'elle était sur le point de donner naissance à leur enfant. Leur enfant.

-Très bien, allons-y.

-Maintenant?

-Oui. je suis prêt.

-Et bien, Emma avait raison, vous êtes différents des autres hommes.

-Hein?

-Je vous expliquerai."


	2. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

"-Respirez, Emma, très bien.

-Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire Whale! Je sais mieux que vous ce que j'ai à f... Aaaaaaaah!

-Toujours aussi délicieuse, la maternité vous sied à ravir." la tacla le médecin en levant les yeux au plafond.

Belle avait un sourire douloureux et crispé sur le visage. Il faut dire qu'Emma lui broyait la main depuis dix minutes mais la jeune femme n'osait protester. La future maman avait tenu à ce qu'elle reste avec elle alors que les autres attendaient dans le couloir.

"-Je ne peux pas, je n'y arriverai pas seule.

-Mais si, Emma, voyons. Vous allez donné naissance à un très beau bébé. Et vous n'êtes pas seule. Nous sommes tous là avec vous: Ruby, Rumplestilskin (quel réconfort!), James arrive avec Henry je l'ai eu au téléphone. Et il a dû aussi prévenir Snow, j'en suis sûre.

-Mais pas lui. Pas lui."

Belle passa une main sur son front. La jeune femme savait bien sûr qu'elle parlait du mystérieux père. Au moins, il était certain que c'était un enfant de l'amour.

James arrivait en courant avec Henry. Il vit Ruby avec Gold et en resta perplexe quelques secondes. Mais soit!

"-ça y est? Il arrive?

-Ou elle, protesta Ruby.

-Ou elle, oui, répondit James dans un sourire. Je me demande où est Snow.

-Je suis là."

Tous se retournèrent et firent face à Snow accompagnée d'un beau jeune homme brun, à l'air doux et royal qui leur rappelait quelqu'un.

"-Edmund! cria joyeusement Henry. Et il se jeta dans les bras du Roi Narnien.

Emma avait entendu le cri de son fils par la porte entrouverte. Elle se tourna pleine d'espoir. Et ce fut bien lui qui franchit le seuil, s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

-Emma. je n'aurai jamais cru... Et dire que tu as du vivre ça toute seule.

-Peu m'importe tu es là maintenant. Je t'aime tellem... Aaaaaaaaaaah!

Et cette fois ce fut la main d'Edmund qu'elle broya en la prenant dans ses deux mains.

-Juste une contraction, lança avec désinvolture Belle.

-Tu peux serrer aussi fort que tu le veux, mon amour, dit Edmund en caressant de sa main valide la joue d'Emma.

-Mais il est parfait ce garçon.

-Tu as vu ça? C'est écoeurant, lança d'un ton amusé Snow. Mais elle les regardait avec tendresse.

-Merci, murmura Emma en la regardant dans les yeux car elle savait déjà à qui elle devait d'avoir le père de son enfant et l'homme qu'elle aimait à ses côtés. Belle et Snow quittèrent discrètement la chambre. Ne restaient que Whale, une sage-femme et les deux amants réunis.

Wendy n'était pas dupe. Elle avait remarqué que Kilian Jones alias Captain Hook l'épiait depuis des mois. Depuis qu'ELLE avait fait le premier pas et l'avait retrouvé sur son bateau, certes invisible mais la jeune fille avait eu disons une bonne intuition. Mais maintenant, s'il souhaitait lui dire quelques chose et bien c'était à lui de venir à elle et qu'il arrête de tourner autour du pot! Toujours ces jeux puérils!

_FLASHBACK_

_Et pourtant, elle les avait aimé ces jeux. Elle se rappela avec nostalgie sa première aventure à Neverland avec ses deux jeunes frères, John et Michael. Peter Pan, l'espiègle et égocentrique, la petite peste de Fée Clochette qui la détestait (et elle lui rendait bien! Quelle fut sa surprise et son agacement quand elle tomba sur le livre censé relater leurs aventures. Ainsi elle avait empêché Peter de la bannir pour toujours? Elle l'aurait volontiers écrasé sous son talon si ce cher Peter ne avait pas défendu avec vigueur cet ignoble petit insecte!) et bien sûr les pirates avec à leur tête le redoutable Hook. Mais les jeux étaient devenus dangereux, la schizophrénie les gagnant peu à peu. Ne faire confiance à personne et pas de pitié! Elle était rentrée à Londres, emportant bon gré mal gré ses frères avec elle. Peter avait hurlé qu'elle n'était qu'une traître, une pirate. Il lui avait fait peur. Les jeux jeux étaient finis, l'enfance aussi._

_Pourtant, quatre ans plus tard, elle y était retournée, appelée par les enfants perdus. Elle avait retrouvé un Neverland à l'abandon. Hook avait disparu, Clochette avait fini par être réellement bannie. Peter avait sombré dans la folie. On ne peut être un enfant pour toujours. Une partie de soi finit toujours par grandir et cela avait entraîné chez lui un sévère problème de double personnalité. Un jour, le Peter espiègle et joueur des temps heureux et insouciants, l'autre Un Pan tyrannique et violent, brutalisant ses enfants perdus. Alors elle les avait mis à l'abri, dans son monde et elle avait appris par les sirènes qu'Hook était parti pour un autre monde. Elle fut résolue à aller le chercher, une dernière confrontation comme un électrochoc et sauver Peter, s'il pouvait l'être encore._

_Elle avait alors rencontré ce Jefferson. Il connaissait une certaine Reine Régina et Hook avait travaillé pour elle. Et ce chapelier un peu toqué pouvait voyager de monde en monde grâce à un chapeau magique. Déconcertant mais après tout, Wendy était bien mal placée pour être sceptique._

_"-Très chère, on m'a dit que vous auriez besoin de mes services?_

_-Qui vous l'a dit?_

_-Nous avons une amie commune: de longs cheveux roux, une voix splendide... une queue de poisson!_

_-Je vois. Et pouvez-vous m'aider monsieur..?_

_-Jefferson. Et oui, je le peux._

_-Et quel est votre prix?_

_-Aider une si jolie demoiselle sera un prix bien suffisant."_

_Wendy se méfiait mais après tout, avait-elle le choix et pourquoi ce Jefferson la tromperai?_

_"-Wendy Darling! Quelle bonne surprise!_

_Hook était à la barre de son bateau et la regardait monter sur le pont avec un drôle de regard qu'elle n'aima pas._

_-Hook, répondit-elle sobrement, un brin sèche._

_Ils restèrent un moment à se dévisager. Le pirate remarqua les changements chez la jeune fille. Elle devait avoir 16 ans, des formes naissantes, presque une femme. Et une très jolie femme il devait bien l'admettre. Wendy se sentait très mal à l'aise, Hook semblait la déshabiller du regard. c'était indécent et fépugnant. Et pourtant légèrement excitant aussi. Il y a quatre ans elle n'était encore qu'une enfant et à ses yeux, Hook n'était qu'un affreux pirate. Aujourd'hui, elle voyait les choses bien différemment. Elle notait les beaux yeux bleus, le sourire enjôleur, le corps fin et musclé. Il fallait qu'elle se réveillle et réagisse!_

_"-Il faut que vous reveniez aved moi. A Neverland._

_-Et pourquoi ferai-je cela très chère?_

_-Peter. Il va mal. Vous seul..._

_-Moi, il éclata de rire, vous êtes sérieuse?_

_-Voyons. Vous êtes pareils tous les deux. Cette colère, cette rancoeur au fond de vous. La perte d'un être cher vous ronge tous les deux._

_Jolie et maligne, pensa Hook._

_-Mon plus cher désir a toujours été de voir notre cher Peter mort. D'après votre inquiétude cela sera bientôt le cas alors pourquoi le sauverai-je?_

_-Parce que vous ne voulez pas vraiment sa mort, n'est-ce pas? Et aussi, parce que je vous le demande._

_Ses grands yeux bleus étaient braqués sur lui. A la fois inquiets et résolus. Une femme-enfant terriblement tentante._

_-Très bien, je vous aiderai. Contre une chose de très spéciale._

_-Quoi donc? Je n'ai rien._

_-Vous avez exactement ce que je veux ma chère Wendy."_

_Hook dut bien reconnaître que Neverland avait bien changé. Lugubre, froid, presque inquiétant. On n'entendait plus les cris joyeux des enfants perdus, on ne voyait plus virevolter les fées dans les bois, les sirènes ne s'aventuraient plus que très rarement dans la lagune, les indiens avaient migré on ne sait où._

_-Peter?_

_Wendy passa avec précaution l'entrée de leur ancienne cachette._

_-Peter? Tu es là?_

_Elle vit la silhouette dans l'ombre et eut un frisson. Le délire sans doute mais un instant elle crut voir briller deux yeux rouges. Le pirate posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour l'intimer de s'arrêter et rester en retrait._

_-Mon cher Peter! C'est votre vieil ami, Hook._

_-Hook?_

_La voix était rocailleuse, à peine humaine. Cela était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Un jeune garçon roux sortit de l'ombre. D'énormes cernes sous des yeux injectés de sang, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Où était le garçon espiègle et joueur?_

_-Vous aussi vous avait fui._

_-Disons que nos jeux m'ennuyaient. j'avais besoin de changements, de nouvelles aventures. je pense que toi aussi mon cher Peter._

_-Je ne suis pas votre cher Peter. Partez! Et emmenez avec vous cette traître._

_Il pointait Wendy du doigt._

_-Voyons, Wendy est votre amie, c'est grâce à elle que je suis là._

_-Vraiment?_

_-Elle est venue me chercher._

_-Pour moi? il ricana, Je crois plutôt qu'elle recherchait aussi de nouvelles aventures. Avec vous._

_-Peter! Comment peux-tu?_

_-Traînée!_

_L'insulte lui fit l'effet d'une gifle._

_-Peter, je ne vous permet pas d'insulter une femme. Je suis un pirate mais avec un code d'honneur et..._

_Le rire démoniaque de son ex-adversaire lui glaça le sang. Sans crier gare, Peter sortit son poignard de sa ceinture et se jeta sur Wendy. Il était proche de sa gorge mais Hook réagit assez vite pour le repousser. Il sortit lui-même son épée._

_-Je ne suis pas là pour ça Peter mais si tu m'y pousses..._

_-Assez de paroles, Captain Hook. Battez-vous comme le pirate que vous êtes ou bien êtes-vous devenu un lâche?_

_-Je vous en prie, Hook. pas ça._

_Mais Peter se ruait déjà sur eux. Par réflexe, Hook leva sa main libre pour se protéger. Mais c'était la main avec le crochet qui s'enfonça en plein coeur du jeune garçon qui s'effondra._

_-Peter! Non! Peter!_

_Wendy en larmes enlaça le corps déjà sans vie de son ami._

_-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas. C'est lui..._

_-Je sais, Capitaine, je sais."_

_Rumplestilskin vit Jefferson arriver de loin. Il l'attendait déjà dans le grand salon quand le chapelier y entra._

_-Et bien?_

_-Tout s'est passé comme vous le vouliez. Elle l'a retrouvé, ils sont retournés à Neverland et... Peter est mort._

_Le Dark One eut un sourire satisfait._

_-Puis-je me permettre de vous demander la raison de ceci? Qu'avez-vous à y gagner?_

_-Vous le saurez, mon cher. Vous le saurez."_

_FIN FLASHBACK_


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Et voilà le troisième et dernier chapitre. j'espère que cela vous plaira. ;)**_

**CHAPITRE 3**

"-Quand je disais que tu pouvais serrer aussi fort que tu voulais, je ne pensais pas à aussi fort en fait.

Edmund essayait en vain de retirer sa main. il avait au moins un ou deux os de cassés mais il espérait encore pouvoir s'en resservir un jour.

-ça fait trop maaaaal! pleurait Emma

-Ah ça! Si vous n'aviez pas autant attendu, nous aurions pu vous faire la péridurale. Là, c'est trop tard.

-Ta gueule, Whale!

-Bon, on se calme tout le monde. Le bébé arrive. Préparez-vous à pousser Emma, intima la sage-femme.

-Oui, un petit effort, Emma.

-Retirez tout de suite ce petit sourire suffisant de votre visage, Whale ou je vous le fais ravaler avec quelques dents en bonus!

-Maintenant, poussez!

Snow faisait les cent pas dans le couloir.

-Je suis sûr que tout se passe bien, tenta de la rassurer James mais lui-même n'en menait pas large.

-Moi aussi j'en suis sûre", clama Ruby confiante. Certes elle n'avait jamais accouché mais elle en avait l'instinct. Truc de loup certainement.

Tout à coup des cris d'enfant les firent tous tourner la tête dans la même direction.

"-Oh mon Dieu! Il est... tout sale et répugnant!

-En fait, Edmund ELLE est toute sale et répugnante. c'est une petite fille. Félicitations Emma.

Et Whale posa la nouvelle-née sur la poitrine de la jeune maman épuisée.

-Ma petite fille. Edmund, regarde, elle est splendide.

-Elle ressemble surtout à un gnome.

-Edmund!

-Mais je te jure! Tu devrais les voir à Narnia, ils ressemblent tout à fait à ça!

Emma lui sourit, attendrie.

-Embrasse-moi idiot.

Le nouveau papa s'exécuta.

"-Vous voulez couper le cordon?... Voilà, comme ça. Et maintenant, amenons cette petite princesse faire sa toilette.

-Ce ne sera pas du luxe!

-Et quelle prénom doit-on lui donner?

Edmund se tourna vers Emma.

-J'avais pensé à Eva, c'est le nom la mère de Snow, de ma grand-mère donc.

-C'est très joli et je trouve que ce nom lui va parfaitement.

Après la toilette, Edmund sortit avec la petite Eva enveloppée dans sa couverture.

"-Henry, je te présente ta petite soeur, Eva. Et il s'agenouilla à hauteur du jeune garçon.

Le coeur de Snow explosa dans sa poitrine et elle ne put retenir ses larmes.

Oh et voilà la grand-mère qui craque! ironisa Ruby.

-Oh ça va!

-Mamie Snow, ricana Gold dans son coin.

Il serait bien parti mais Belle avait tenu à rester jusqu'à la délivrance d'Emma et elle avait exigé qu'il reste pour la ramener ensuite.

-Je peux la tenir? demanda Henry.

-Oui, bien sûr. Tiens bien sa tête. Voilà.

-Elle est trop jolie ma petite soeur, non?

-Oui, elle est vraiment adorable. Oh! J'en veux une comme ça! s'extasia Belle.

Gold sentit son coeur manquer un ou deux battements. Il ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

-Regarde comme elle est belle!

-Oui, oui. (il faut que je l'éloigne de ce bébé et très vite. Et que je l'emmène loin, très loin. Qu'elle pense à autre chose!)

Après le triste dénouement de leur dernière confrontation avec Peter, Wendy et Hook avait regagné FairyTale Land.

-Jefferson vous attend sans doute pour vous ramener chez vous. Wendy... je suis désolée."

Le pirate semblait sincère mais la jeune fille n'avait rien à répondre et elle le quitta là.

Pourtant elle ne se résolut pas à rentrer à Londres. pas tout de suite en tout cas. dans une famille noble, elle trouva une place de gouvernante malgré son jeune âge. Elle y était encore quand la malédiction noire s'abattit sur le monde et elle devint Miss Sarah Child à Storybrooke, jeune fille au pair modèle issue de la bourgeoisie londonienne.

Aujourd'hui, la malédiction avait été brisée et elle se retrouvait dans son monde d'origine mais des dizaines d'années plus tard. Ses parents et ses chers frères étaient morts depuis longtemps et le seul être issu de son passé qu'elle avait pu retrouver était ce cher Capitaine Hook.

La nuit était tombée et la rue était déserte. La jeune fille frissonna. De froid ou de peur, elle n'en était pas sûre. Mais une silhouette bien connu se détacha dans l'obscurité. Sans échanger un mot, elle le suivit.

de nouveau ils se retrouvèrent sur le pont de son bateau.

"-Nous avons une affaire à régler, miss Darling.

-Vraiment?

-Vous me deviez un "paiement" pour le dérangement. quand je vous ai suivi à Neverland. Certes, notre petite escapade a fini bien tristement mais un contrat est un contrat.

-C'est donc pour ça tout ce petit jeu de cache-cache depuis des mois? Pour de l'argent!

-Qui vous a dit que je parlais d'argent? répondit-il avec un regard éloquent et un peu salace.

Wendy se retrouva soudain dépourvue.

-Et bien, je pensais que..."

le pirate s'était dangereusement rapproché d'elle et il glissa son bras autour de sa taille.

-En fait j'avais pensé à quelque chose de bien plus plaisant.

Et il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Wendy se débattit violemment essayant de le repousser de toute ses forces mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Quand il se recula enfin, à bout de souffle elle s'écria:

-Mais vous êtes fou! Lâchez-moi tout de suite!

-Oh! Mais ça ne fait que commencer, ma belle.

-Si vous pensez que je vais vous laisser faire espèce de malotru! Comment osez-vous m'outrager de la sorte? Je ne serai pas à vous, même par la force, je préfère encore mourir!

-Vraiment? lui lança t-il avec une moue moqueuse. Soit!

Et il approcha son crochet de sa gorge. Il la caressa avec le métal froid. Wendy frissonna mais ce n'était ni le froid ni la peur mais une sensation délicieuse qu'elle se réprimanda elle-même de ressentir.

-Hum... Non. Une si jolie gorge, et il approcha le crochet de la naissance de ses seins, ce serait bien dommage.

Wendy se dégagea et tenta de s'enfuir mais Hook fut plus rapide. Il la rattrapa et la plaqua contre le mât.

-Non, non, non, miss Darling. Ce n'est pas très honorable de vouloir fuir ainsi ses obligations. Vous êtes une jeune fille bien mal élevée!

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau de force. Son corps en étau entre celui de Hook et le mât qui lui râpait le dos, Wendy ne pouvait absolument pas bouger. Mais sa volonté cédait. Ce baiser bien que brutal n'était pas désagréable. Hook sentait la faiblesse de la jeune femme. Il se détacha un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il la souleva d'un geste rapide et l'allongea sur le pont où, avec plus de douceur qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, il lui fit l'amour. Après s'être unis, ils restèrent de longues minutes allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sans parler, juste à regarder les étoiles.

Wendy se souleva sur un bras et se tourna vers lui. Il était particulièrement beau sous le clair de lune. Même son crochet était diablement attirant. Soudain son regard se voilât, la culpabilité l'étreignit. Que faisait-elle dans les bras du plus redoutable ennemi de Peter?... Enfin de son ex-ennemi. Peter n'était plus. Il était finalement bien mort sur son crochet comme le pirate l'avait menacé plusieurs fois et aujourd'hui elle couchait avec lui.

Sentant le combat intérieur de la jeune femme, Hook passa sa main sur sa joue, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.

"-Tu n'es coupable de rien Wendy. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé. De ce qu'il est devenu"

Elle éclata en sanglots et se lova dans son cou.

Alors que la jeune fille se réfugiai dans les bras de son pirate, la silhouette qui les surveillait depuis un moment dans l'ombre eut un sourire mauvais. Oui, tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu.

"-Je dois retourner à Narnia.

-Oui, je comprends.

Emma tenta de cacher son expression de tristesse et de douleur. Eva dormait paisiblement dans son couffin. Snow, James, Henry et les autres étaient partis, laissant seuls les jeunes parents.

-Oui, je dois dire adieu à mon frère et mes deux soeurs. A mes amis et à Narnia aussi.

-Qu... Quoi?

-Et bien oui. je vais rester ici avec toi, le bébé et Henry bien sûr.

-Edmund, tu es sûr? Ne te méprends pas, je veux que tu restes, ce serait merveilleux. Mais es-tu conscient de tout ce que tu abandonnes? Je ne voudrai pas que tu aies des regrets.

-Regretter quoi? D'être auprès de la femme que j'aime et de notre enfant? Et sinon, quoi? Etre séparés? Et je ne peux vous demander à toi et Henry de venir à Narnia. Non, le plus simple et le plus juste c'est que je vienne vivre ici. Après tout, c'est mon monde... Avec 60 ans de plus!

Il approcha un peu plus son visage de celui d'Emma et plongea ses grands yeux noirs dans les siens.

-J'ai eu le béguin pour vous dès que je vous ai vu Melle Emma Swan. Quand vous êtes revenue à Narnia deux ans plus tard, ce fut la plus grande joie de toute ma vie. Et que tu puisses ressentir pour moi le même amour que je ressentais pour toi, je n'avais osé l'espérer jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit. Je pensais que tu ne me voyais que comme un gentil gamin, un petit frère.

-C'est ce dont j'ai essayé de me persuader. En vain, ajouta Emma dans un sourire.

-Quand tu es partie, mon coeur s'est brisé mais tu es restée avec moi dans mon coeur et sur mon coeur.

Et là il sortit alors de sous sa chemise une longue mèche blonde retenue par un ruban bleu ciel.

-Oh Edmund, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi."

Et ils échangèrent un long et tendre baiser.

Wendy descendit la passerelle du bateau. le jour se levait à peine. Et elle devait encore passait chez elle prendre une bonne douche et se changer avant de retrouver les enfants qu'elle gardait le week-end. Elle avait revêtu un pantalon dix fois trop grand pour elle retenu par u!ne ceinture de cuir et une ample chemise blanche, le tout emprunté à Hook puisque sa robe avait été mise en lambeaux.

"-Sarah? Sarah Child?

-Oui?

Un homme marchant avec une canne sortit de l'ombre.

-Ou préférez-vous que je vous appelle Wendy?

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Un ami.

-Un ami de qui?

-Vous êtes une jeune fille futée. Dommage que vous fricotiez avec ce genre d'homme.

-Je ne vous connais pas et je ne vous permets pas de juger mes fréquentations, monsieur...?

-Gold. Et je m'excuse si je vous ai paru trop rustre, ma chère."

Il s'approcha d'elle et leva la main. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Wendy se sentit bizarre et elle perdit connaissance.

**FIN**


End file.
